Beached Memories
by BadMonster-Fr
Summary: Une journée à la plage, une jeune punk aux cheveux bleus et une future mannequin. Et quelques pensées. Slight Amber/Price.


**Bonjour / Bonsoir à tous. Je vous propose ici un petit OS dans l'univers de Life Is Strange. Je pensais au départ faire une sorte de flashback suite aux événements de l'épisode 4 (dont je ne spoilerais aucun détails au final). Je me suis en fait centré sur une des photos dont nous avons un aperçu dans l'épisode en question et où on peut apercevoir Chloé et Rachel sous un coucher de soleil.**

 **Je préviens néanmoins de la présence d'un léger focus sur la relation Amber/Price. Etant moi-même plus centrée sur le Pricefield ou même le Chasefield, j'apprécie également ce pairing au fur et à mesure que le jeu avance au point où j'écris aujourd'hui un petit OS. Leur relation est pour moi, plus complexe qu'il n'y parait et il m'est presque évident que les sentiments que ressent Chloé à l'égard de Rachel ne sont pas réciproques. Mais cependant, l'idée de les voir ensemble, non en tant que couple mais simplement ensemble, me paraissait tentante. Aussi, certaines scènes de l'OS refléteront une image de couple sans qu'il soit question de cela.**

 **Je vous laisse sur ça en espérant que mon court écrit vous plaise ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Beached Memories**

Les perles d'eau salée lui brûlait les yeux. Aveuglé, mais riant comme jamais, Chloé Price riposta. Amenant ses mains en coupe, elle les propulsa contre la surface transparente et maintenant vaguement foncée. L'eau gicla en face d'elle, et elle se mit à rire à nouveau, ricanant gaiement face au regard noir de son amie maintenant tremblant de froid devant elle.

« -Tu va payer Chloé Price. »

Son vis à vis suivit ses dires, s'approchant d'elle l'air aussi menaçant que son allure pouvait lui donner. Sa peau adoptant une couleur mate sous le soleil, Rachel Amber ressemblait à ce genre de fille qui faisait la couverture de célèbres magazines de mode. C'était, du moins, ce qu'en pensait sa jeune amie toujours riant face à elle.

« -Je t'attends Amber ! » la provoqua-t-elle, écartant ses bras comme pour l'attirer à elle.

Cette dernière poussa un cri de guerre, soudainement sautant sur la punk. Entraînée par le poids, Chloé perdit l'équilibre est très vite, fut aussi trempée que l'étudiante. Son corps écrasant littéralement celui de son amie, cette dernière gémissait d'une agonie surfaite.

« -Je m'incline face à sa Majesté ! » Lui dit-elle, se laisse tomber contre la surface en mouvement.

Elle se cambra de sorte à pouvoir plonger sa tête sous l'eau, ne laissant dépasser que ses bras qu'elle commença à agiter de façon idiote, simulant une fausse noyade.

« -Arrête de faire ton zombie décérébré et reviens parmi nous, s'amusa Rachel, soulevant vainement Chloé par la taille.

-Je me meurs ! Je ne suis plus... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en placer une que Rachel replongeait sa tête sous l'eau, soupirant et passablement ennuyée par l'attitude de la punk. Ce qu'elle était idiote quand elle s'y mettait. Mais elle restait Chloé Price et comme amie, elle en valait vraiment dix.

Elle la surplombait mais très vite elle sentit son corps basculer en arrière, Chloé se relevant tout en s'appuyant sur ses coudes, puis ses mains. Très vite, elle furent l'une face à l'autre, leurs poignes s'affrontant dans un combat sans merci où seule la plus forte des deux finiraient par triompher.

De loin, Joyce regardait le combat de sa fille, un livre dans les mains et assise sur sa serviette de plage. Le soleil n'était pas loin du couché et après cette journée passé sur le sable, elle était impatiente de rentrer. Mais voir Chloé ainsi la rendait trop heureuse pour oser lui dire quoi que ce soit. Elle se mit à sourire, reconnaissante de l'influence qu'avait Rachel sur la jeune punk.

Bien sûr, elles n'étaient pas toutes innocente et comme beaucoup de jeunes de nos jours, elles connaissaient drogues et alcools fort. Cependant, Rachel était une véritable amie. Joyce savait qu'après le départ de Max et la mort de William, Chloé était rentrée dans une phase qu'elle surnommait parfois « sa bulle empoisonnée ». Des moments d'une solitude extrêmes et de tristesse incessante que Joyce ne parvenait plus à combler avec sa propre joie.

Et puis il y avait eu Rachel, et oui, c'était une gamine formidable. Pour son âge, elle était insouciante mais également très mature. Elle savait rire avec la jeune Price, tout autant qu'elle savait la conseiller ou la stopper lorsqu'elle allait trop loin. Vraiment, cette jeune fille avait tout pour elle. Et un physique que beaucoup d'autres enviaient, Joyce et même Chloé n'avaient aucun doute là dessus. Elle allait être mannequin, c'était à parier.

Se concentrant sur son livre, Joyce décida de laisser quelques minutes de plus aux deux jeunes adolescentes. Après tout, qu'avait-elle à perdre à attendre un peu ? Souriant à nouveau, elle se replongea dans sa lecture passionnante, ne faisant plus attention aux cris et autres menaces que vociféraient les deux jeune filles.

« -Tu as du muscle ! Remarqua Rachel.

-Je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi. Je ne force même pas encore ! Répliqua la punk dont le visage était tout autant en sueur qu'en eau de mer. Eh regarde, une baleine ! » S'écria t-elle.

Rachel détourna le regard et relâcha un peu sa prise, tandis qu'une paire de lèvres s'appropriait les siennes. Ses yeux s'agrandissant comme des soucoupes, elle se laissa aller et se fut à son tour d'aller mordre la surface humide, son dos heurtant les quelques faibles vagues. Son regard se dirigea vers Joyce, mais cette dernière plongée dans son livre n'avait pas esquissé un geste. Le baiser n'avait duré qu'une seconde et Chloé la regardait, un sourire mesquin se dessinant sur son visage.

« -Price, tu vas bouffer le sable, fais gaffe...

-Hmm un bisou, une cuillère ? » Se moqua t-elle en tendant ses lèvres.

Rachel soupira. Chloé était vraiment fatigante quand elle s'y m'était. Mais c'était aussi ce qu'elle adorait chez son amie. Cette manière qu'elle avait pour dédramatiser absolument n'importe quelle situation. Sa vie, c'était presque comme si elle n'était qu'un jeu où il lui semblait qu'elle pouvait réaliser tout et n'importe quel rêve. Elle admirait Chloé, pour l'espoir qui l'habitait encore après la mort de son père. Elle était courageuse.

Tentant de se réchauffer, Rachel s'accroupit finalement dans l'eau pour cesser de trembler et s'habituer à la chaleur de celle-ci. La fluidité des vagues et du courant portait son corps et elle fut emporté, se laissant dériver en fixant la couleur magnifique qu'avait pris le ciel. Voyant que son amie avait pris cette même position, elle ferma les yeux et inspira doucement tout à laissant l'eau la porter. Les gouttes parsemant son corps séchèrent et sa peau redevint chaude et brillante, illuminée par l'astre solaire qui n'était presque plus visible.

« -L'heure dorée. C'est beau, pas vrai ? Murmura t-elle à la punk.

-Carrément ! » Lui répondit-elle, un sourire malin fendant ses joues jusqu'à ses oreilles.

La main de Rachel frôla celle de son amie, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens de sorte à ce qu'elles ne s'éloignent pas.

« -J'aimerais rester ici toute ma vie. » lui dit-elle, un air triste dans sa voix.

Chloé haussa un sourcil en direction de la jeune femme brune. N'avait-elle pas dit qu'Arcadia Bay était une ville qu'elle ne supportait plus ? Elle était étudiante à Blackwell, mais d'après ce qu'elle répétait souvent à Chloé, plus vite elle s'en irait de cette ville et mieux ça irait.

« -Los Angeles ne te tente plus ? Demanda t-elle curieuse.

-Je m'exprime mal, c'est juste.. »

Elle hésita, cherchant les bons mots.

« -J'en ai assez de cette ville de pêcheur. C'est un joli coin mais les gens qui y vivent et aménagent m'irritent de plus en plus. J'aimerais changer d'air et partir à LA...réaliser mes rêves. Enfin tu sais déjà tout ça. Seulement...

-Seulement ? L'interrogea la punk.

-Seulement cette vue est vraiment sublime, soupira t-elle. Cette journée avec toi l'était aussi. J'aurais aimé pouvoir arrêter le temps l'espace d'une seconde. »

Le pouce de Chloé caressa gentiment son index et Rachel se tourna vers son amie, dont l'émotion était palpable. Elle aussi était heureuse de l'avoir près d'elle. Elle ne le lui disait jamais assez mais Rachel était devenu une sorte d'ange gardien. Ce genre de personne à laquelle on s'attache et se fixe, peu importe les coûts dur qui nous accablent. La vie de Chloé n'était pas toute rose mais lorsque Rachel était là, c'était comme si elle devenait invincible, instoppable.

« -Chloé ! Rachel ! On doit rentrer ! Le repas n'est pas encore prêt et David nous attends. »

La réaction de la jeune Price ne se fit pas attendre et elle se mit à grogner tout en marmonnant le surnom de son beau père qu'elle affectionnait tant.

« -Il peut pas se démerder un peu tout seul celui là... » ragea t-elle silencieusement, ce qui eut le don de faire rire Rachel.

La future mannequin se mit debout, tendant sa main à la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus pour l'aider à se relever. Elle arrivèrent près de Joyce, cette dernière leur tendant une serviette à chacune. Rachel s'enroula immédiatement dans le tissu tandis que Chloé se séchait rapidement, connaissant sa mère et son caractère. Elle s'habillèrent en vitesse, Chloé ré-enfilant son short et sa chemise blanche, tandis que Rachel avait optant pour une robe d'été.

Joyce semblait heureuse et cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa mère ainsi. A dire vrai, ses disputes avec son beau père ne s'arrêtant jamais, il était normal que sa mère ne sourie que très peu ces temps ci.

« -Et pourquoi ne pas avoir un souvenir de cette journée ? »

Fouillant dans son sac de plage, Joyce finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Chloé fixa l'appareil de son père dans les mains de sa mère. Parfois, il lui arrivait de repenser à ce qui ce serait passé si il avait été encore en vie. Les choses auraient sans doute été plus simples. Elle se souvenait vaguement de la dernière photo qu'il avait pris avant son accident. Il y avait Max ce jour là. Ils faisaient des pancakes dans la cuisine et la cheminée crépitait. Et Max lui avait dit d'être forte. Et quelque jours plus tard, William était inhumé.

Ses pensées voletant ainsi, elle se rendit compte à quel point personne n'avait jamais vraiment remplacé Max. Rachel était là, pour le meilleur tout comme le pire. Mais la pirate d'Arcadia Bay avec qui elle courrait et batifolait près du phare étant enfant lui manquait pourtant. A elle et à sa triste vie ponctuée de petites joies telles que l'arrivée de Rachel.

« -Souriez...posez.. »

Les deux jeunes adolescentes suivirent les demandes de Joyce et le flash se déclencha tout en bataillant face à la lumière encore persistante du soleil en fond. Le cliché était parfait, et les deux jeunes filles semblaient profiter de la vie et ne rien connaître de la tristesse à cet instant précis. Comme une photo de vacances, qui n'était en réalité qu'un simple souvenir de Chloé Price.

Et pourtant, elle sentait encore la paume chaude et encourageante de Rachel agripper sa main. Tandis que sa mère conduisait à l'avant du pick-up, son amie remis à en place son bonnet sur sa teinture décolorée. Les racines repoussaient à peine mais la décoloration semblait être un ensemble de violet et de bleu virant au cyan. Et cela désespérait Rachel, elle qui adorait tant la mode. Enfin, c'était un style.

Chloé lui fit un fit clin d'œil taquin alors qu'elle la fixait, suivit d'un sourire qui trahissait sa joie. La future mannequin vint loger son visage contre le cou de son amie, qui tressaillit vivement alors que son souffle circulait sur sa peau. Elle se mit à regarder à l'extérieur, suivant la route longiligne qui bordait les habitations du quartier. Le soleil maintenant définitivement couché avait laissé place à un bleu turquoise s'approchant peut à peu de la couleur sombre qu'était le noir. Lorsqu'elle arrivèrent enfin, Rachel Amber s'était assoupie, son visage reposant sur l'épaule de son amie dans un état presque similaire. Joyce les laissa ainsi, faisant un signe à sa fille et se dirigeant vers David qui attendait sous le porche. Elles les rejoindraient bien assez tôt.

Le couple pris la direction du couloir d'entrée, laissant les deux adolescentes se reposer. La jeune Price papillonna des paupières quelques secondes, réalisant finalement la forme endormie contre elle. Le portable de Rachel se mit à vibrer dans son sac, et jetant un œil furtif, elle vit le nom de Frank s'afficher.

« -Pas ce soir connard ... » murmura t-elle, se focalisant sur Rachel.

Toujours endormie, elle avait un air paisible au point où la punk ne voulait pas bouger de peur de la réveiller. Son cœur battait étrangement fort et une mèche brune barrant le visage de son amie, elle la repoussa d'un doigt. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, elle passa ses bras le long de sa taille, remontant ses mains le long du dos de la jeune femme. Puis elle déposa un baiser sur son front ce qui eu pour effet de réveiller la belle endormie. Elle se mit à grogner, frappant du poing l'épaule sur laquelle elle s'était assoupie.

« -Ma mère est partie préparer le dîner. Ce soir, c'est barbecue et Sergent Casse-Couilles en fait encore des tonnes. Comme si acheter un pack de saucisses était quelque chose de difficile.

-C'est de voir que ces saucisses dépassent de loin la taille de la sienne qui le rends si furieux. »

Elles se mirent à rire, silencieusement comme si elles avaient peur d'être écouté en cachette par l'infâme beau-père. Un paranoïaque de première est un Lupin aussi convainquant que parodique. Et garde de la sécurité à Blackwell. Parfois, Rachel le voyait tourner autour d'elle mais elle s'était décidée à l'ignorer. Il ne pouvait déjà pas supporter le fait qu'elle soit si proche de sa belle-fille, alors mieux ne valait pas en rajouter davantage.

Elle se mit à jouer avec le bonnet de la punk, le descendant jusqu'à cacher ses yeux. Chloé se lassa faire, faisant jouer ses doigts sur la taille de la future mannequin, la chatouillant un peu ce qui faisait éclater son rire. Sa voix était sublime mélodie que la jeune femme ne se lassait pas d'écouter. Rachel pouvait avoir le monde à ses pieds, c'était certain.

Il y eut un long silence, et son bonnet cachant toujours sa vision, la jeune punk sentit les lèvres de Rachel se déposant tranquillement sur les siennes. Elle soupira de contentement, profitant autant qu'elle le pouvait de cette douce caresse qu'elle lui offrait. Sa main se faufila jusqu'à sa nuque tandis que Rachel poussait sa tentation un peu plus lui loin, laissant sa langue se faufiler jusqu'à sa voisine. Ne pouvant plus le supporter, Chloé ôta son bonnet qu'elle balança contre la vitre du pick-up, saisissant le visage de Rachel entre ses mains. La chaleur dans sa gorge devint plus prenante, plus intense mais malheureusement pour elle, leurs lèvres finirent par se séparer.

« -J'ai la dale Price !

-Oh mais moi aussi..j'ai même très faim. » lui répondit-elle sur un ton qui s'avérait séduisant.

Son vis à vis leva les yeux au ciel, enclenchant la portière et attrapant son sac avant de sortir de la voiture. La jeune Price décida de la rejoindre, mais alors qu'elle tentait d'engager la conversation, elle surprit Rachel à pianoter sur le clavier de son téléphone. « Sans doute répond t-elle à Frank. » se dit-elle. Elle la suivit pourtant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où Chloé la laissa entrer. Elle déposa son sac à l'entrée, et délaissa son téléphone portable sur le bar de la cuisine. Elle s'apprêtait à passer la baie vitrée pour rejoindre Joyce et David dans le jardin mais Chloé la retint par le poignet. Elle l'interrogea du regard, et celle ci prit de court balbutia.

« -Hmm..m..merci pour aujourd'hui. »

Rachel Amber se mit à sourire. Elle donna une petite tape sur la joue de son amie qui mima une forte douleur.

« -Y a pas de quoi Price. Merci à toi pour l'invitation » lui répondit-elle naturellement.

Le visage de Chloé avait pourtant un expression qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir. C'était comme de la tristesse mais elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pour quelle raison son amie faisait une tête pareille.

« -Chloé ? Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

-Non enfin..oui..enfin. C'est juste..je suis heureuse que tu sois là, avoua t-elle, caressant sa nuque d'un geste gêné. Alors, je voulais te remercier.

-Dis donc, Chloé Price devient presque sentimentale ! S'amusa t-elle brièvement. Je suis toujours là pour ma nana aux cheveux bleus. Y en pas deux comme toi Price ! Maintenant si tu ne m'en veux pas, je commence vraiment à être affamée... »

La punk lui rendit un sourire. Rachel lui apportait tellement d'espoir depuis qu'elle était entrée dans sa vie. Elle avait enfin l'impression que la roue tournait, que la malchance qu'elle avait accumulée jusqu'à là avait disparue avec l'arrivée de l'étudiante. Elle était son ange.

Alors qu'elle sortaient toutes les deux dehors, la portable de Rachel se remit à vibrer. Cette dernière soupira, ordonnant à son amie de lui garder une part. Cette dernière acquiesça est elle fut bientôt hors d'atteinte pour Rachel qui choisit de finalement répondre à l'appel entrant. Au bout de la ligne, une voix grave se fit entendre.

« -M. Jefferson ? »


End file.
